Balada Siswa Tingkat Akhir
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Salah satu dari program reorganisasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan Menteri Sihir baru, Kingsley Shacklebolt, adalah meningkatkan kerja sama dengan Kementerian Muggle, salah satunya Kementerian Pendidikan. Dari sanalah tercetus gagasan untuk meniadakan ujian NEWT dan menggantinya dengan skripsi sebagai syarat kelulusan. Bagaimana trio Harry, Ron dan Hermione menghadapi hal tersebut?


A/N: Terinspirasi dari …. :P

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter series is J. K. Rowling's. I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

**Note: **Di sini ceritanya Snape nggak mati. Harry belum tahu soal perasaan Snape terhadap Lily, jadi dia masih sangat berburuk sangka pada Snape.

* * *

**~Balada Siswa Tingkat Akhir~**

#

#

#

* * *

Tatapan Harry, yang baru saja menapakkan kaki di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor setelah memanjat lubang lukisan, langsung tertuju pada Ron, yang duduk merosot sendirian di kursi empuk sebelah perapian. Sepersekian detik lamanya mereka berdua saling pandang, lalu tanpa dikomando sama-sama menghela napas putus asa.

"Gimana?" tanya Ron. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Harry yang melangkah ke kursi empuk lain di sebelahnya.

Harry menggeleng muram.

"Nggak dapat apa-apa," sahutnya getir. Ron menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sementara Harry menaruh tasnya di dekat kaki kursi.

Ruang rekreasi malam ini sepi. Hal yang wajar—saat ini sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Pastilah kebanyakan anak Gryffindor sudah terlelap di ranjang masing-masing. Yah, mungkin kecuali beberapa orang. Dan rasa-rasanya, hampir semua dari "beberapa orang" tersebut berstatus sama seperti Harry dan Ron: siswa kelas tujuh.

"Kenapa pula ujian NEWT harus ditiadakan, sih," gerutu Ron, menyuarakan keluhan umum yang kerap terdengar dari para murid tingkat akhir sejak berita tersebut disampaikan pada awal tahun ajaran. "Diganti skripsi pula. Memangnya kita Muggle?"

"Jangan begitu, Ron. Kingsley sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Memang, tapi kan bikin susah kita juga," sahut Ron, masih tak ikhlas.

Setelah Voldemort musnah, Kingsley Shacklebolt—Menteri Sihir baru—melakukan reorganisasi besar-besaran pada tubuh Kementerian. Salah satu program yang diusungnya adalah meningkatkan kerja sama dengan Kementerian-Kementerian lain di jajaran pemerintahan Inggris, di antaranya Kementerian Pendidikan. Kingsley pun "termakan" argumentasi Menteri Pendidikan yang dengan menggebu-gebu menyarankan penghapusan NEWT sebagai standar kelulusan siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Menteri Pendidikan mengatakan, untuk menciptakan sumber daya manusia sihir yang lebih berkualitas, alangkah bagusnya kalau siswa tahun terakhir diberi tugas akhir yang mengupas suatu topik untuk diteliti. Selain dapat menambah penelitian untuk memperkaya keilmuan dunia sihir, para siswa tingkat akhir itu juga jadi bisa lebih dini memilih, mempelajari dan menguasai bidang ilmu sihir yang menarik baginya. Tentu saja, meskipun NEWT diganti dengan skripsi, mata pelajaran yang memerlukan ujian praktik tetap ada.

_Daily Prophet _menulis artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa "… _Menteri Sihir keluar dari gedung Kementerian Pendidikan dengan wajah luar biasa sumringah dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan wartawan dengan satu kalimat ceria, 'Hasil rapat tadi akan mengubah wajah pendidikan sihir kita selamanya!'._"

Alhasil, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang baru menjalani kelas tujuh tahun ini, serta beberapa teman mereka yang terpaksa mengulang tahun ketujuh gara-gara pertempuran kemarin, terkena kebijakan baru tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali nggak punya inspirasi, topik apa yang mau kugarap," keluh Ron untuk kedua-ratus-enam-puluh-delapan kalinya.

"Profesor McGonagall bilang, sebaiknya kita pilih topik yang berkaitan dengan mata pelajaran yang bagi kita menarik."

"Kayaknya selama enam tahun sekolah di sini, nggak ada satu pun mata pelajaran yang betul-betul nyangkut di kepalaku deh …." Ron menggelengkan kepala, frustrasi. "Kamu udah punya ide?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Mata pelajaran yang paling menarik buatku sih, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mungkin skripsiku mau tentang itu …." ujarnya ragu. Ron membelalakkan mata.

"Serius? Kalau kamu ambil skripsi itu, nanti profesor pembimbingnya Snape, lho. Memangnya kamu bakal tahan?"

Harry mengerang.

"Iya juga, sih. Gila aja kalau sampai dibimbing dia. Pasti dia bakal sengaja mempersulit aku," gerutu Harry.

"Coba waktu itu kita nggak langsung menolong dia setelah dia digigit Nagini. Mungkin bakal lebih damai kalau dia nggak ada, ya. Kita juga nggak perlu ketakutan dia bakal jadi pembimbing skripsi."

"Sudahlah Ron. Kita beruntung masih ada satu nyawa yang selamat. Sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan kita pada perang besar kemarin," kata Harry. Mendengar itu, air muka Ron langsung berubah murung dan Harry langsung merasa bersalah. Sebelum Ron kembali jatuh dalam kesedihan karena mengenang Fred, Harry buru-buru melanjutkan, "Oya, menurutmu ambil skripsi tentang Quidditch boleh nggak sih?"

"Quidditch?" alis Ron terangkat sebelah, tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Kedengarannya oke juga. 'Persepsi Fans Chudley Cannons terhadap Performa Punggawa Chudley Cannons pada Musim Kompetisi 1998/1999'. Gimana menurutmu?"

Harry nyengir.

"Masukkan aja ke daftar cadangan topikmu. Siapa tahu boleh."

"Terus siapa yang bakal bimbing kita? Madam Hooch?"

Ron dan Harry sama-sama memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Errr … aku nggak yakin," kata Harry, meringis ragu. "Madam Hooch orang lapangan banget. Ngajar di kelas aja nggak pernah. Nggak kebayang deh, dia jadi pembimbing skripsi."

"Setuju. Kayaknya nggak mungkin," Ron mengangguk putus asa. Ia mendesah. "Terus kita mau angkat topik apa dong?"

Harry mengingat-ingat daftar mata pelajaran yang ia dan Ron ambil sejak kelas tiga.

"Mantra?"

"Terlalu susah."

"Transfigurasi?"

"Terlalu rumit."

"Herbologi?"

"Nggak ahli. Neville tuh, yang ambil itu. Aku sempat ngobrol sama dia …. Kalau nggak salah, judul proposalnya 'Analisis Pemanfaatan Mandrake bagi' apaaa, gitu."

"Ramalan?"

"Oh yeah, 'Analisis Dampak Mispersepsi Voldemort terhadap Ramalan Sybill Trelawney'. Kayaknya bisa."

"Sejarah Sihir?"

"Cuma orang gila yang mau ambil skripsi Sejarah Sihir."

"Hermione mungkin mau."

"Dia kan memang gila, Harry. Mungkin dia bahkan punya seratus cadangan topik skripsi yang mau dia garap."

"Gila-gila begitu dia pacarmu, lho. Ramuan?"

"Nggak."

"Slughorn kan baik."

"Aku aja nggak bisa bedakan yang mana _aconite_, yang mana _wolfsbane_."

"Errr, Ron, itu sama aja."

"Nah, kan? Gimana aku mau ambil skripsi Ramuan?"

"Oke, oke. Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib?"

"_Well_, Harry, kalau kamu nggak bisa bayangin Madam Hooch jadi pembimbing skripsi, aku lebih nggak bisa lagi bayangin Hagrid."

Mau tak mau Harry harus setuju.

"Telaah Muggle?"

"Harry, bahkan kita nggak ambil mata pelajaran itu! Jangan-jangan setelah ini kamu mau suruh aku ambil skripsi Rune Kuno atau Arithmancy, padahal tahu sesuatu tentang itu pun enggak!"

Mereka kembali menghela napas bersama. Atmosfer frustrasi dan putus asa menggantung jelas di udara. Tepat pada saat itu, lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun membuka ke dalam. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat memanjat masuk, dan tak lama kemudian kakinya sudah menapak di ruang rekreasi.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Hermione, terengah-engah. Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk otomatis bergerak menutup.

"Belum. Harry habis menyusup ke perpus dengan Jubah Gaib, mencari-cari inspirasi untuk skripsi," jawab Ron. Hermione mendekat, menyapa Harry, mengecup pipi Ron, lalu menghempaskan tubuh di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu habis dari mana?" tanya Ron. Lengannya merangkul bahu Hermione dan jari-jarinya memainkan rambut cokelatnya yang tebal.

"Dari dapur," Hermione membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa camilan. Ron dan Harry segera mengambil tanpa menunggu dipersilakan.

"Nggak mungkin kamu ke dapur untuk nyolong makanan. Kamu ngapain di sana?"

"Mewawancarai peri rumah."

Ron langsung batuk-batuk, sementara gerakan Harry yang hendak memasukkan pai daging ke mulutnya terhenti. Hermione menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron.

"Skripsimu tentang peri rumah, Hermione?" tanya Harry. Hermione tersenyum lebar, mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku punya lima belas cadangan topik, sih"—batuk Ron semakin hebat mendengar pengakuan itu—"tapi aku paling _sreg _sama topik peri rumah ini."

"Terus nanti profesor pembimbingmu siapa?" Harry masih penasaran.

"Nggak tahu. Aku nggak ambil pusing, sih, pembimbingku nanti siapa. Kita boleh kok, ambil topik-topik sosial semacam yang kupilih. Meskipun nggak terkait langsung dengan mata pelajaran kita."

"Judul lengkap topik peri rumahmu ini apa?"

"'Studi Komparasi Penerapan Undang-undang Peri Rumah di Inggris dan Eropa Timur'."

Ron, yang baru saja hendak mengambil pai daging lagi, segera menoleh dengan kecepatan yang kalau tidak hati-hati, dapat membuat engsel lehernya seperti Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

"_Eropa Timur_?" ulang Ron, nyaris berteriak. "Kau bilang _Eropa Timur_?"

Hermione meringis gugup, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kudengar, kesejahteraan peri rumah di sana masih di bawah Inggris, padahal kalian tahu sendiri di Inggris saja peri rumah diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku bermaksud melakukan kajian perbandingan kualitatif dengan mewawancarai para peri rumah—"

"Gimana caranya kamu ke Eropa Timur?"

"Tentu saja ber-_Apparate_, Ron—"

"Memangnya kamu punya akses ke peri-peri rumah di sana? Atau kamu punya kenalan pejabat sihir di sana?"

"_Well_," kali ini jelas sekali Hermione tampak tidak enak hati, "aku bermaksud minta bantuan Viktor—"

"Batalin," kata Ron tajam. "Pokoknya kamu harus batalin. Kamu nggak boleh melakukan penelitian itu. Titik."

"Ini demi kesejahteraan peri rumah! Jarang banget lho, ada yang mau meneliti tentang itu! Kalau aku nggak meneliti itu, selamanya kehidupan peri rumah nggak bisa diubah. Padahal mereka layak banget memperoleh kehidupan yang lebih baik!"

"Tapi kenapa harus Eropa Timur? Kenapa harus minta bantuan si Vicky?"

"Jangan cemburuan gitu dong, Ron!"

"Cowok normal mana yang nggak bakal cemburu kalau pacarnya melakukan penelitian di negara lain dengan bantuan mantannya?"

"Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?"

"Percaya. Tapi aku nggak percaya sama si Vicky! Dia nggak bakal bantu kamu secara profesional. Dia pasti berusaha menarik perhatian kamu lagi," dengus Ron. "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pergi ke sana. Ganti topik! Lakukan penelitian di Inggris aja."

Hermione membuka mulut hendak membantah lagi, tapi Harry buru-buru berkata, "Di luar alasan Ron melarangmu, Hermione, sepertinya penelitianmu memang terlalu susah untuk dijadikan skripsi. Apalagi kamu harus bolak-balik, pasti makan waktu dan energi juga. Lagi pula, peri rumah di Eropa Timur itu pasti nggak bicara bahasa Inggris, kan. Bakal susah buat kamu nanti. Lebih baik coba kamu pertimbangkan untuk ganti topik yang lebih sederhana."

Ekspresi Ron jelas menunjukkan _"Nah-dengerin-kata-Harry-tuh!"_, meski mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit menyumpahi Viktor Krum malang yang mungkin di Bulgaria sana sedang sibuk bersin-bersin tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

Hermione menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian, lalu akhirnya memutar mata dan bergumam pelan, "Sudah kuduga bakal begini jadinya."

"Lagian, kan, kamu masih punya banyak cadangan topik," hibur Harry. "Aku sama Ron malah belum punya topik sama sekali."

"Belum punya sama sekali?!" suara Hermione meninggi. "Ya ampun. Kalian ngapain aja, sih?"

"Nggak semua orang punya otak kayak kamu, _Sweetheart_," gumam Ron, separo menggerutu.

"Dari tadi aku sama Ron udah coba cari topik, tapi gagal terus," jelas Harry. "Sebetulnya aku pengin ambil topik yang berkaitan dengan mata pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi ... yah, tahu sendirilah, bisa susah kalau Snape yang jadi profesor pembimbingku."

Hermione menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Harry, Harry. Kamu jangan mikir topik berdasarkan profesor pembimbingnya, dong. Yang mau bikin skripsi kan kamu, bukan profesor pembimbingmu. Se-_killer_-_killer_-nya profesor pembimbing, asalkan kamu serius dan punya tekad, pasti bisa ditaklukkan. Kamu kan udah sering berhadapan dengan Snape, jadi sedikit banyak kamu pasti tahu gimana harus menghadapinya."

"Yeah, tahu banget. Ingat pelajaran Occlumency-ku sama dia?"

Hermione mendecakkan lidah tak sabar.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Harry. Kamu harus pilih topik yang kamu suka, biar menggarapnya pun menyenangkan. Nggak usah mikir macam-macam. Skripsi nggak lebih menyeramkan daripada Voldemort, kok."

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Iya juga sih, masa orang yang sudah mengalahkan Voldemort malah bertekuk lutut sama profesor pembimbing skripsi?

"Kamu sadar, nggak, Harry? Bahkan saat ini pun, ketika kamu belum punya satu tulisan pun tentang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kamu udah jadi salah satu ahlinya, dengan semua pengalamanmu itu! Kamu kan Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup, ingat? Jadi, kalau kamu garap skripsi tentang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, hasil penelitiannya pasti akan sangat memberi kontribusi bagi ilmu pengetahuan dunia sihir," lanjut Hermione seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. "Justru sayang banget kalau kamu nggak garap skripsi tentang itu."

Harry memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Kamu benar, seperti biasa," akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk. Ekspresinya langsung menjadi bersemangat. "Makasih, Hermione. Aku jadi nggak ragu lagi untuk ambil skripsi tentang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

"Kurasa nanti kamu malah bakal ketagihan pengin meneliti dan menulis banyak hal tentang itu," Hermione tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh ke arah Ron. "Kalau kamu, Ron, pengin meneliti apa?"

"Nggak tahu. Kasih masukan buatku juga, dong. Asal jangan berhubungan dengan Viktor Krum."

Hermione memutar mata, sementara Harry menceletuk jahil, "Katanya kamu mau ambil skripsi tentang Quidditch, Ron? Berarti bisa ada hubungannya dengan Krum, kan?"

Ron memberengut.

"Kalaupun dia nulis buku tentang Quidditch, aku nggak sudi menjadikan bukunya itu sebagai salah satu referensi skripsiku," sahutnya sengit. Harry tertawa.

"Serius nih, Ron. Kamu mau skripsi tentang apa?" desak Hermione. "Aku nggak mau kamu nggak lulus gara-gara skripsi."

"Tadi aku udah dapat beberapa topik, kok. Tanya Harry. Iya kan, Harry?"

"Satu topik tentang Quidditch, satu topik tentang Ramalan."

"Ramalan?" Hermione mendengus, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap mendengar mata pelajaran yang satu itu. "Kamu pasti bercanda."

"Itu judul yang bagus kok ... Tadi judulnya apa, Harry? Oh ya, 'Analisis Dampak Mispersepsi Voldemort terhadap Ramalan Sybill Trelawney'. Bagus, kan?"

"Ron, _please_ ... Kalau kamu terus main-main begini, aku pakai topikku yang pertama lho."

"Nggak boleh."

"Makanya, serius dong."

"Makanya, kamu bantu aku dong."

Hermione mendesah jengkel, kemudian berpaling ke Harry.

"Ada ide untuk Ron?"

"Bahkan judul lengkap topik yang mau _ku_garap sendiri pun aku belum punya, Hermione."

"_Well_," kata Hermione pasrah, "kurasa lebih baik Ron ambil topik tentang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam juga ..."

"_What_?!" seru Ron. "Nggak! Aku nggak mau! Membayangkan bimbingan dengan Snape aja udah bisa bikin aku mimpi buruk berhari-hari. Pokoknya aku nggak mau!"

"Berapa kali sih harus kubilang? Jangan milih topik berdasarkan profesor pembimbingnya, Ron!"

"Mana mungkin? Aku nggak sebodoh itu untuk menyerahkan leherku untuk Snape penggal!"

Harry langsung berdeham keras-keras.

"Sori, sori Harry—aku nggak bermaksud menghinamu atau apa," kata Ron buru-buru. "Maksudku, aku nggak bisa dibimbing oleh Snape, soalnya kami saling antipati satu sama lain dan aku nggak tahu cara menghadapinya. Beda sama kamu, yang udah punya pengalaman menghadapi "bimbingan" sama dia di pelajaran Occlumency—"

"Mungkin kamu harus ambil skripsi Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib: meneliti keluarga Aragog di bawah bimbingan Profesor Hagrid," kata Harry pedas. Hermione langsung menekap mulut untuk menahan tawa, sementara wajah Ron langsung pucat pasi.

"Lebih baik aku dibimbing Snape setahun penuh daripada melakukan hal supermengerikan itu!"

"Berarti oke, ya. Kamu ambil skripsi PtIH juga kayak Harry," sahut Hermione puas. "Sekarang, topiknya. Kamu dulu, Harry. Kamu mau tentang apa?"

Harry berpikir.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung, Hermione."

"Barangkali kamu mau meneliti tentang efek Patronus terhadap Dementor?"

"Kurasa tidak, terima kasih. Aku yakin Dementor bukan informan yang tepat untuk diwawancara," tukas Harry datar. Ron dan Hermione sama-sama nyengir mendengarnya. "Ada banyak hal yang menarik tentang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Saking banyaknya, aku jadi bingung."

"Aku tahu topik yang tepat untukmu, Harry," kata Ron. Harry dan Hermione langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan untuk memberi kesan dramatis, Ron melanjutkan, "Horcrux."

Mata Hermione berbinar seketika.

"Kadang-kadang kamu memang genius, Ron! Dia betul, Harry. Akan hebat sekali kalau kamu menulis skripsi tentang Horcrux," kata Hermione menyemangati. "Referensi literaturnya sudah ada. Ingat buku itu—_Rahasia-rahasia Sihir Tergelap_? Mungkin masih ada di kantor Dumbledore—kantor McGonagall sekarang, atau barangkali saat ini disimpan lagi oleh Madam Pince. Pasti bisa ditemukan kalau kita serius mencari!"

Harry masih tampak ragu.

"Memang terdengar menjanjikan, sih ... Tapi apa yang harus kutulis tentang topik itu?"

"Sesuatu tentang Horcrux yang tidak ada di buku _Rahasia-rahasia Sihir Tergelap_," sahut Hermione segera. "Buku itu berisi teori, sementara apa yang dilakukan Voldemort adalah sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi—sebuah fenomena yang memang ada. Kamu bisa coba menganalisisnya dari segi itu."

"Tapi Voldemort kan sudah mati, Hermione. Nggak ada yang bisa kuwawancara untuk mengumpulkan data. Kalau aku cuma menulis berdasarkan pengalaman dan ingatan, memang datanya bisa dianggap valid? Aku yakin Voldemort nggak punya buku catatan kejahatan atau semacamnya yang bisa dijadikan sumber data primer."

Hermione meraih tasnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang sangat jauh berbeda dari buku-buku sihir kebanyakan. Harry dan Ron sama-sama membaca judulnya: _Jenis-jenis Metode Penelitian_.

"Ini buku Muggle. Karena tahun ini adalah tahun pertama diterapkannya skripsi sebagai penentu kelulusan di dunia sihir, kita belum punya buku panduan sendiri tentang hal itu. Makanya, Menteri Pendidikan menyumbangkan banyak buku Muggle terkait penelitian dan skripsi ke perpustakaan Hogwarts," jelas Hermione tanpa diminta. "Laris banget dipinjam. Madam Pince sampai sebal, soalnya buku-buku itu belum semuanya dimantrai pakai mantra perpustakaan."

"Mantra perpustakaan?" tanya Harry dan Ron berbarengan.

"Mantra yang membuat sebuah buku bisa menyerang peminjamnya kalau diperlakukan tidak hormat," jawab Hermione sambil lalu. Ia masih sibuk membuka-buka buku di tangannya, memindai cepat untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Nah, ini dia!"

Disodorkannya buku itu pada Harry, membuka pada halaman bab berjudul _Studi Kasus_.

"Itu pas banget buat penelitianmu, Harry. Studi kasus. Penelitian yang mengkaji suatu fenomena khusus untuk mendapatkan pemahaman mendalam mengenai itu. Kamu baca apa yang tertulis di situ? Pengumpulan datanya bisa dari observasi dan arsip juga, selain dari wawancara. Kalau mau melakukan wawancara pun, informannya haruslah orang yang terlibat atau mengetahui kasus tersebut. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir _dirimu sendiri _menjadi informan, Harry, karena kamu memang _terlibat_! Mungkin kamu nggak terlibat dalam penciptaan semua Horcrux itu, tapi kamu punya pengetahuan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menuliskan—lihat poin-poin studi kasus yang tercantum di situ: latar belakang sejarah kasus, hal-hal terkait kasus, dan sebagainya. Kamu kan tahu alasan Voldemort—Riddle—membuat Horcrux, kamu juga udah lihat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dia. Terus, coba lihat poin berikutnya—konteks kasus dilihat dari segi bidang lain seperti hukum, sosial, ekonomi dan politik. Kamu bisa mengupasnya secara mendalam. Banyak literatur tentang itu."

Harry berusaha meresapi semua yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Kalau ada bagian ingatanmu yang kamu lupa, tinggal keluarkan saja pikiranmu menjadi Pensieve dan lihat apa yang kamu butuhkan untuk observasi pengumpulan data," lanjut Hermione. "Gimana?"

Harry menyeringai, merasakan kegairahan meluap-luap memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku jadi nggak sabar pengin mencoba."

"Itu baru Harry Potter yang kukenal," Hermione tersenyum senang. "Sekarang, coba kamu rumuskan judul lengkapnya."

Otak Harry segera berputar cepat, sementara kedua sahabatnya memperhatikan. Setelah sekian menit, perlahan-lahan Harry berujar, "Bagaimana kalau ... 'Kajian Fragmentasi Jiwa Menjadi Tujuh Horcrux: Studi Kasus pada Tom Marvolo Riddle'?"

"_Bravo_! Bahkan aku pun nggak bisa merumuskannya dengan lebih bagus lagi."

Harry nyengir sumringah. Seorang Hermione sampai memujinya begitu! Rasa percaya dirinya langsung meningkat berlipat-lipat. Persetan dengan Snape atau siapa pun yang bakal jadi profesor pembimbingnya nanti! Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran Harry hanyalah menggarap topik ini dengan sebaik mungkin dan menghasilkan skripsi yang istimewa.

Akan tetapi, rupanya tidak semua orang senang dengan keberhasilan Harry merumuskan judul skripsinya.

"Nah, bagus sekali. Kau dan Harry masing-masing sudah punya topik. Bagaimana denganku?"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang, lalu tertawa berbarengan saat menatap wajah cemberut Ron.

"Jangan khawatir, Ron. Kita akan menemukan topik untukmu juga."

"Iya. Kita akan pikirkan sama-sama."

"Tapi jangan sampai aku dapat pembimbing yang nyusahin, ya."

"Sekali lagi kamu ngomong soal pembimbing, aku balik ke kamar nih."

"_Please _Hermione, jangan dong. Kamu nggak kasihan sama aku?"

Detik-detik terus melaju ... tetapi tiga sahabat itu seolah tak sadar kini waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat pagi. Siswa-siswa tingkat akhir itu terus saja sibuk melakukan apa yang memang lazim dilakukan siswa tingkat akhir: bergadang, berdiskusi, mencari-cari "masalah" demi mempersiapkan skripsi yang menanti di hadapan mereka.

**The End**

**#**

**#**

* * *

A/N: Wahaha, bukannya melanjutkan kewajiban skripsi sendiri (#dipelototindosenseminar) atau menyelesaikan fanfic STID (#dijitakAmbusan), malah sibuk mikirin judul skripsi untuk murid-murid Hogwarts. XP

Judul-judul skripsi di atas adalah fiktif, btw, sebagaimana _universe_-nya yang AR. Nggak mungkin juga kan ya, murid-murid Hogwarts disuruh bikin skripsi?

.

Terima kasih untuk Muhammad Faisal "Ichaledutech" Ichal yang telah memuat artikel lengkap tentang studi kasus di blognya.

_Rahasia-rahasia Sihir Tergelap _adalah istilah terjemahan saya untuk buku _Secrets of the Darkest Art_—lupa istilah terjemahan resmi Indonesia-nya apa.

Terakhir, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
